Dust in the Wind
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: One-Shot --- Un triangle qui n'aurait que deux angles. Un jeu macabre dont personne ne peut sortir gagnant. De la poussière dans le vent. //Persos un peu OOC, mais il faut les excuser, ils sont jeunes : //


**OneShot . **_Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, accompagner votre lecture du magnifique morceau de Kansas , "Dust in the wind". Ou, si vous avez l'habitude d'avoir une interprétation assez violente des choses, du morceau "Nos sobran los motivos", de Joaquin Sabina. :)_

**Disclaimer **: _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. _

**Pairing** : _Kakashi X Rin X Obito_ .

_J'en connais une qui va crier au blasphème, et je demande pardon par avance à Chaz, qui ne supportera pas une Fic straight et un Kakashi aussi tourmenté... mais ça me trottait en tête, et j'avais besoin de le sortir ... _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé ! La critique fait avancer ..._

* * *

**DUST IN THE WIND**

Aussi discrète et silencieuse que possible, elle quitte l'appartement ses chaussures à la main. Au dehors la nuit est froide, et le ciel sans étoiles semble la narguer :

"Alors, Rin, tu rentres encore seule, au milieu de la nuit ?"

Elle lui adresse un regard glacé et agacé, mais au fond elle reçoit l'humiliation en plein coeur.

Honte, désespoir, mélancolie, dégoût. Toujours ces mêmes sentiments qui l'étreignent, et pourtant elle finit par revenir. Elle finit toujours par revenir.

Elle a ce besoin, cette soif inextinguible de brûler son âme entre les bras d'un homme. Non. Entre ses bras à lui. Entre leurs bras à eux.

Ce petit jeu de torture a commencé il y a longtemps déjà.

Alors qu'elle marche, ses bras enserrant sa poitrine pour lutter contre le froid, elle laisse remonter en elle les souvenirs de cette première fois. Cette première partie perdue, dont elle ne cesse désespérément de chercher la revanche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."_

_"Moi non plus."_

_"Est-ce que tu viens souvent ?"_

_"Première fois."_

_"Ca fait un an, déjà."_

_"Hm."_

_Les deux adolescents se turent un moment. Depuis que leur équipe avait été dissoute, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais plus retrouvée aussi proche de son ancien coéquipier qu'en ce moment précis. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, faisant face à la tombe de celui qui avait été le troisième membre de leur team. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, et sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas le coeur non plus. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer les battements de son coeur, et à reprendre, d'une voix tremblante :_

_"Est-ce que tu penses souvent à lui ?"_

_"Je ne peux pas faire autrement..."_

_Elle le dévisagea et fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, mais elle savait que c'était trop demander à Kakashi, aussi elle préféra poser directement la question :_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un peu idiot. Est-ce que ... oh, laisse tomber."_

_"Non, dis-moi ! Je suis sûre que je peux comprendre ..."_

_"C'est comme si... il y a des moments où..."_

_"Tu as la sensation qu'il te suit ?"_

_"... Oui."_

_"Ca m'arrive aussi. C'est normal je pense. Nous étions habitués à le voir tous les jours..."_

_"Mouais... mais ça fait un an, quand même. Et puis sa voix semble si claire..."_

_"Sa voix ?"_

_"Oui, tu sais, quand tu as l'impression de l'entendre parler ..."_

_Il ne la regardait jamais directement dans les yeux, elle avait appris à s'y habituer. Pourtant cette fois, il s'était tourné vers elle, son bandeau portant l'insigne de Konoha relevé. A la vue de son oeil vermillon elle s'était crispée, et avait détourné le regard. Sous ses paupières closes, l'image d'Obito s'imposa, et elle dut secouer la tête pour le chasser de son esprit. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter des souvenirs aussi précis._

_"Et que te dit-il ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas c'est... tu ne l'entends pas toi ?"_

_"Jamais."_

_"Ah... eh bien c'est comme si... c'est stupide mais, c'est comme si j'entendais ses pensées. C'est troublant. Je dois sembler fou..."_

_"Non."_

_"En fait, ça arrive surtout quand son.. mon oeil gauche est découvert."_

_"Et que dit-il, maintenant ?"_

_Il secoua la tête doucement, et soupira._

_"Pas grand chose depuis que je suis arrivé. Quelques soupirs."_

_"Je ne sais pas ce que moi-même je pourrais penser, si je pouvais voir ma propre tombe..."_

_"Ne sois pas stupide, Rin, c'est moi qui entends des voix, ne va pas croire qu'il voit à travers mon Sharingan ..."_

_"Je sais mais... je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé pendant un instant qu'il pouvait y avoir une sorte de connexion, vu que tu as son... laisse tomber, c'est débile."_

_Un nouveau silence les sépara, puis Kakashi proposa :_

_"Je pensais dîner dehors ce soir. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"_

_"Oh... euh... je passe prévenir ma mère et je te rejoins."_

_"Je t'accompagne. Il commence à faire nuit, et les rues ne sont pas très sûres ces temps-ci."_

_Le coeur de Rin se serra, comme à chaque fois que le jeune garçon témoignait le moindre intérêt pour elle ou sa santé. Elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de coeur, mais uniquement pour tenir la promesse faite à Obito. C'était somme toute agréable, et lui permettait de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie._

_Une fois installés, et leurs repas commandés, Rin perçut un léger changement dans l'attitude de son ancien coéquipier. Il lui parut soudain tendu et anxieux. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, pourtant elle se hasarda tout de même à demander :_

_"Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ?"_

_"C'est... pas vraiment. En fait si. Je repensais à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, à propos d'Obito."_

_Elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension._

_"Tu as insinué qu'il pouvait peut-être ... je ne sais pas, faire partie de moi, à cause du Sharingan."_

_"Oui, et ?"_

_"Et ben je sais pas, je viens de l'entendre faire un commentaire sur toi, là maintenant."_

_"Un commentaire..."_

_"Oui, il a dit quelque chose comme Joli chandail ... J'ai l'air d'un fou maintenant hein ?"_

_"Non. C'est une drôle de manière de m'adresser un compliment, mais merci, Kakashi!"_

_"Non, je te jure, c'était la voix d'Obito... écoute n'en parlons plus, si tu dois te moquer de moi je préfère encore passer pour un fou tout seul dans mon coin !"_

_"Hey, calme-toi, je disais ça pour rire, excuse-moi ! C'est juste... c'est vrai que ça semble un peu fou. Pas toi, le fait de l'entendre."_

_"Tu me crois alors ?"_

_"Disons que ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, puisque j'ai l'impression de le sentir derrière chacun de mes pas ... quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?"_

_"C'est... ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, Rin ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, quelques mois, pourquoi ?"_

_Elle savait très bien. Sept mois, une semaine et trois jours._

_"C'est la première fois qu'il parle autant de toi."_

_"Arrête Kakashi, tu me fais franchement flipper là !"_

_"Bon ok, on arrête d'en parler. De toute façon les ramen arrivent ... Bon appétit !"_

_"Merci. Dis, tu es en mission demain ?"_

_"Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait du bien de te voir, et j'espérais qu'on pourrait essayer de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Je sais bien qu'on ne fait plus partie de la même équipe, mais..."_

_Elle fut étonnée du chaleureux sourire qu'il lui renvoya, plissant le coin de ses yeux et les fibres de son masque._

_Ils mangèrent en silence, puis il insista pour la raccompagner. Il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient à leur ancien terrain d'entraînement à l'aube, histoire de voir leur progression._

_Rin avait hâte de lui montrer tous les progrès qu'elle avait faits depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur le comportement de l'adolescent. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid et dur s'était montré plaisant et presque jovial par moments._

_Plutôt que de la réconforter, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au trouble qu'elle ressentait en sa présence._

_Le lendemain, comme entendu, elle le retrouva et ils commencèrent leur entraînement. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à la même attitude chaleureuse que la veille, elle fut forcée de constater que l'ancien Kakashi était de retour... Après deux ou trois commentaires sifflés entre ses dents quant à l'incapacité de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne put plus le tolérer, et c'est bouillonnante de rage qu'elle lui hurla au visage :_

_"Mais qui es-tu pour me traiter ainsi ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'améliorer, tu pourrais au moins remarquer les progrès que j'ai faits, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là, et je ne suis peut-être pas un petit génie comme toi, mais j'ai du talent, et même quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique et prétentieux que toi devrait le remarquer ! D'accord, mon taijutsu et mon genjutsu devraient être meilleurs, mais mes aptitudes en médecine dépassent de loin celles de tous les chuunins, alors ôte-toi cet air suffisant du visage, et arrête de te comporter comme si j'étais toujours la pauvre petite Rin incapable qu'il fallait toujours sauver ! De toute façon, nous ne faisons plus partie de la même équipe, alors je ne risque plus de saborder tout ton beau travail de pro et de faire échouer des missions ! Estime-toi heureux, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Plus d'équipe à superviser, plus que toi toi et toi, c'est exactement comme si Obito ne t'avait finalement rien appris, et comme si sa mort n'avait servi à rien ! Ah, tu peux profiter de ton beau Sharingan, et faire semblant de tenir ta promesse envers lui en m'invitant au resto une fois dans l'année, mais tu sais ce que tu es Kakashi ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire couard trop peureux pour affronter ses remords et ses souvenirs ! Voilà ce que tu es ."_

_Elle se détourna de lui et partit, fulminante._

_Il resta là pantelant un long moment. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état de rage, et ne l'imaginait même pas capable de se mettre en colère. Il rabaissa son bandeau, pour faire taire la voix d'Obito, et rentra chez lui, les mains dans les poches, essayant de digérer toute la haine qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face._

_Dans l'après-midi, il se dirigea, peu sûr de lui, vers la maison des parents de Rin, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour s'excuser. Il toqua à la porte, et c'est sa mère qui lui ouvrit._

_"Rin ne veut voir personne, Kakashi. Je suis désolée."_

_"S'il vous plait, dites lui que je dois lui parler, c'est très important !"_

_"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien."_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Rin rouvrit la porte, mais la referma derrière elle, peu encline à le faire entrer. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, mais c'est d'un ton froid, et cassant, qu'elle demanda :_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_

_"Te présenter mes excuses. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Mais tu dois me croire, je te jure que c'est compliqué d'être avec toi, j'ai sans cesse la voix d'Obito dans la tête, et il-"_

_"Arrête avec ça ! C'est ridicule ! Tu l'as dit toi-même hier."_

_"Mais c'est toi qui avais raison Rin, je sais que ça parait fou, mais quand tu es autour de moi, c'est comme s'il reprenait vie, et qu'il se mettait à parler. Et j'essaie de communiquer avec lui, mais il ne semble pas remarquer que je peux l'entendre. C'est comme si ... c'est comme si lui ne nous entendait pas, mais qu'il pouvait parler et je ne sais pas ... ça me fait ... ça me fait un peu peur."_

_Il avait baissé les yeux en disant ces mots, comme honteux d'avouer qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses. La jeune fille se radoucit, consciente de son trouble, et commença à marcher. Il la suivit._

_"Que dit-il ?"_

_"Il parle de toi. Et de moi. Il dit que je suis un idiot, et que je te traite vraiment mal. Il dit aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais dû te confier à moi, que je ne suis pas capable d'assurer ta protection parce que je ... parce que je ne t'aime pas comme lui le ferait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur pour moi de l'entendre. Ca me rend fou. Maintenant j'ai peur de retirer mon bandeau, j'ai même refusé la mission que l'on m'avait assignée pour demain, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir combattre dans ces conditions."_

_Arrivés à un parc, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Après un silence, Rin demanda :_

_"Laisse moi le voir."_

_"Hein ?"_

_"Si tu dis qu'il reprend vie, en quelque sorte, quand tu retires ton bandeau, alors couvre l'oeil qui est le tien, et laisse moi le voir."_

_Le jeune juunin obéit, et hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers son ancienne coéquipière. Elle plongea son regard dans sa pupille incandescente et il la sentit tressaillir._

_C'était vrai. Elle pouvait le sentir, maintenant. L'oeil flamboyant n'était plus celui de Kakashi, mais bien celui d'Obito._

_Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Rin, comme si ses mouvements n'étaient plus guidés par sa volonté mais par un instinct primitif presque animal. Soudain, il replaça son bandeau et s'écarta vivement._

_"Quoi ?"_

_"C'est... c'est vraiment trop étrange. "_

_"Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_

_"J'ai eu ... j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser."_

_Le coeur de Rin fit un bond dans sa poitrine._

_"Enfin, pas moi, Obito. Enfin si... oh et puis je n'en sais rien ..."_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune adolescente avait déposé un baiser fugace sur les lèvres glacées de Kakashi. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, son oeil d'onyx écarquillé plongé dans les orbes noisette de Rin. Il s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, et finalement combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue, approfondissant leur étreinte, et il l'enlaça comme pour ne jamais la laisser repartir. C'était comme si soudain elle était devenue ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et à bien y réfléchir, elle l'était. Parce que bien qu'il ne ressente pas pour la jeune femme l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, elle était précieuse à ses yeux, et la seule vraie amie qu'il lui restât. Quand l'air commença à leur manquer, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. N'osant plus la regarder, Kakashi se racla la gorge et murmura :_

_"je ferais mieux de rentrer."_

_"Attends ... est-ce que ... enfin, est-ce que c'était toi ou Obito ?"_

_"J'en sais rien Rin. J'en sais foutrement rien ..."_

_Il se leva, et elle le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux pleins de larmes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle remarque trop tard qu'elle a raté l'entrée de son immeuble. Elle étouffe un juron, et rebrousse chemin. Rompue, elle trouve à tâtons le chemin jusqu'à son lit et s'y étale sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, plongeant instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Demain est un autre jour, Rin.

Demain est un autre jour ...

* * *

Il a fait semblant de dormir pour qu'elle parte, mais ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Etendu sur le dos, les mains derrière sa nuque, il contemple le plafond craquelé de sa chambre. Ce jeu dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il le sait, mais ne peut rien faire pour y remédier. Elle revient toujours, et il n'est jamais capable de dire non.

Six ans. Six longues années qu'Obito est mort. Six ans que Kakashi et Rin le maintiennent en vie artificiellement. Six ans qu'il ne sait plus qui il est.

Oh bien sûr, avec le temps, la voix d'Obito s'est atténuée, mais cela ne fait qu'empirer le trouble de Kakashi. Car à chaque instant, il est obligé de se demander si ce qu'il pense lui appartient vraiment. Désire-t-il vraiment tout ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi éprouve-t-il parfois tant de remords ? Qui de lui ou d'Obito fait l'amour à Rin ? Et lequel des deux Rin désire-t-elle avec tant de fièvre ?

Il a appris à le faire taire, la plupart du temps. Mais sitôt que Rin apparaît, il n'est plus sûr de rien.

Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer depuis ce jour funeste, où leur jeu macabre a commencé.

Rin et lui n'ont presque plus de conversations désormais. Avant, au moins, ils parlaient après avoir fait l'amour. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils faisaient même des expériences parfois. "Et si tu cachais ton sharingan ? Et si tu le découvrais ? Et si tu ne découvrais que lui ? Et si tu fermais les deux yeux ?" Mais avec le temps, expériences et explications se sont taries, les mots n'ont plus servi à rien, et bientôt il n'y a plus eu que des gémissements entrecoupés de silence.

Il ne peut pas se passer d'elle, il le sait. Sitôt qu'il rentre de mission, il l'attend avec angoisse, de peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Il serait incapable d'aller la chercher. Mais Rin revient toujours. Elle revient toujours avec sur le visage une expression enfantine, réservée à lui seul. Ils ont eu quelques missions à faire ensemble, et il a appris à connaître la Rin professionnelle, maniant les kunais à la perfection, et excellente medic nin. En mission, elle n'a pas ce regard-là. Ce regard qui veut dire : "Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas tomber."

Il soupire et se frotte les yeux, rongé par l'incertitude et les regrets. Il en vient parfois à proférer des insultes à l'encontre de son défunt coéquipier, mais il sait bien qu'au fond, c'est à lui-même qu'il les adresse. Il s'en veut, il en veut à Obito, il en veut à Rin. Et pourtant il ne peut se passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il a besoin d'eux pour se sentir exister.

* * *

Comme tant d'autres fois, elle revient de mission épuisée. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Et alors qu'elle presse le pas en apercevant au loin les portes du village, elle se promet encore une fois qu'elle ne cédera pas. Non, ce soir, elle n'ira pas chez lui.

Elle rentre chez elle et prend une douche. Enfile un pyjama. Se déshabille. Enfile un pantalon de toile et un sweat. Claque sa porte et laisse ses pas la guider jusque chez lui. Elle espère qu'il ne sera pas là. C'est vrai, il pourrait être sorti, ou alors être en mission, lui aussi.

Elle toque à sa porte, pas de réponse. C'est bien. Elle va pouvoir rentrer dormir. Mais au lieu de rebrousser chemin, elle abaisse la poignée, et trouvant la porte ouverte, entre. Il a peut-être simplement oublié de la verrouiller. Non, il n'est sûrement pas là.

Elle avance, jusqu'à la salle de bains. L'eau de la douche coule. Il est là alors. Bon. Alors tant pis. Alors tant mieux. Elle entre dans la salle de bains, aveuglée par la vapeur. Il l'a entendue, c'est sûr. C'est un shinobi. Mais il ne se retourne pas. Il laisse l'eau bouillante couler sur son dos. Il laisse Rin se déshabiller, encore, et le rejoindre. Il la laisse entourer sa taille de ses bras, et poser sa joue contre son épaule. Il sent sa poitrine contre sa peau, il sent ses hanches saillantes, il sent l'odeur entêtante de son parfum emplir ses narines. Il sent ses lèvres déposer lentement, timidement, un chapelet de baisers jusqu'à son épaule. Il se retourne, lentement, et la serre contre lui, posant son menton sur sa tête.

Elle est revenue.

**I close my eyes**

**Only for the moment and the moment's gone**

**All my dreams**

**Pass before my eyes with curiosity**

**Dust in the wind**

**All we are is dust in the wind**

Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux vers son visage.

Elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y lire.

Ses cheveux mouillés se collent contre son front, l'eau chaude délasse ses muscles endoloris.

Il s'écarte d'elle et s'empare d'une éponge. Il frotte son dos, lentement, avec douceur.

Dépose un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Elle laisse sa tête partir en arrière, offerte.

Il remonte jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

La dévore.

Plaque sa main contre son ventre pour la retenir contre lui et laisse tomber l'éponge.

Leurs yeux sont désespérément fermés.

Comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Brutalement, il l'entraîne à sa suite hors de la salle de bains et se laisse tomber sur son lit, où elle le rejoint instantanément.

Leurs peaux crient au supplice, leurs entrailles hurlent de désir et de douleur refoulés , il leur faut mettre fin à ce pandémonium de sensations contradictoires.

Haletants.

Lubriques.

Désespérés.

Ils font l'amour à la mort.

Plus tard, ils réfléchiront, oui cette fois ils prendront le temps.

Pourtant, elle commet l'erreur.

Elle rompt leur accord tacite d'un baiser, qui s'égare au coin des lèvres de Kakashi.

Il la repousse soudain comme si elle l'avait brûlé, ou insulté.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit, prend sa tête entre ses mains, et laisse retomber le silence.

**...All we are is dust in the wind...**

"Je suis désolée."

Il sursaute au son de sa voix.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis fatiguée"

"Je suis fatigué"

Leurs voix en stéréo ne les font même pas sourire.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille ?"

"NON !"

_Elle panique._

"Je reste alors ?"

"Non ..."

_Elle explose._

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire Kakashi ? Ca fait six ans maintenant ! Six ans que tu entends la voix d'un mort, mais que tu continues à me baiser ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver hein ? Et à qui est-ce que tu veux prouver quelque chose ? Obito est mort tu entends ? MORT !"

"..."

_Elle soupire._

"Dis moi juste une chose. Une seule chose, et je te laisserai tranquille. Je le jure."

"Quoi ?"

Il continue à lui tourner le dos, ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses.

"Regarde moi, Kakashi."

"Je peux pas..."

"Regarde moi, et dis moi qui tu es. Dis moi si pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années, tu as eu une seule fois conscience de qui tu étais, pendant que j'étais là ."

"Je peux pas j'te dis. Je peux juste pas ..."

Elle se lève, contourne le lit et vient s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle murmure, doucement, en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts :

"Regarde moi. Je suis juste Rin. La même Rin qu'il y a six ans, et la même aussi qu'il y a 14 ans, lorsque l'on s'est connus. Qui que tu sois, regarde moi. S'il te plaît."

Péniblement, il ouvre les yeux. Les deux. Et les plonge tout au fond des eaux troubles de Rin. Deux pupilles immenses et dorées. Liquides.

"Je sais pas Rin. J'en sais plus rien."

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement arrêter de se faire du mal ?"

"J'ai peur de l'oublier. Si on arrête tout. J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse pour de bon."

"Alors quoi, c'est pour lui, tout ça ? Toute cette mascarade ?"

"Oui, au départ oui."

"Et maintenant ?"

"J'en sais rien. Je sais même plus qui pense, quand je pense. Je sais même pas si j'entends encore sa voix, ou si je me suis habitué à faire comme si."

Elle s'assied à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans son cou, mêlant ses larmes aux gouttes d'eau qui perlent encore sur son torse. Un ange passe.

"Sur le principe, c'est bizarre quand même."

"Quoi ?"

"Baiser la fille dont il était amoureux pour lui faire plaisir."

"Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça."

"Alors explique moi. Honnêtement."

"Tu te souviens, la première fois ?"

"Hm."

"J'ai senti clairement que c'était lui, qui agissait à travers moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire ça sans te blesser. Même si tu savais que pour moi ça n'était pas... comme pour toi, je ne pouvais pas te le dire en face. Même sans cette promesse, je n'avais pas envie de te faire du mal délibérément Rin. Tu étais, et tu es toujours ma seule amie. Et puis c'est devenu régulier, je sais plus comment. Un triangle qui n'aurait que deux angles. A chaque fois que tu me regardais, je ne savais pas si c'était Obito ou moi que tu voulais voir. Je ne savais plus qui tu aimais, qui tu voulais, et à qui tu en voulais."

"On aurait pu parler tu sais. Plutôt que d'attendre le désastre inévitable."

"Je savais pas comment. J'étais même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui nous retient ensemble, toi et moi. Le souvenir d'Obito."

Ils est très calme. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été ces six dernières années. Le voile de la culpabilité semble s'être fait plus léger, ce soir.

Sans faire un bruit, sans faire un geste, la jeune femme balaie les éclats de son coeur en mille morceaux, et les jette dans la grande benne à souvenirs douloureux.

"Je vais partir, Kakashi."

"D'accord."

"Non. Pour de bon. Je vais quitter Konoha."

**...All we are is dust in the wind...**

* * *


End file.
